Predictable
by Heuvel
Summary: George favorite costumer and the short story between the two. One-shot. George/OC.


"Excuse me…Do you work here?"

"Yes I do!"

"And I do too!"

"How may we help you?" They both said happily.

The woman who had walked into the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smiled at the both of them. "I'm sorry…I've seemed to have lost my nephew…"

"Oh." Fred said dully, and he turned around to look for an unaccompanied child. "What does he look like?"

"He has brown hair like mine and brown eyes." She said; George noticed that her eyes were electric blue.

"Brown…brown..brown…" Fred said out loud.

"Don't worry, mate, I'll look for him." George said to his twin, and Fred teetered off to convinced another child to buy a product. Once Fred was gone, George asked, "You're still going to Hogwarts?"

She smiled, "It's my last year…"

"What House are you in? I've never seen you."

"Gryffindor." She said shyly, "Your one of the Weasleys. You're still a little famous back at school."

George smiled. He had his hands clasped behind his back like the businessmen he was and was stooping down to meet the girl's height, "Can you guess which one I am?"

The girl gently bit her bottom lip and smiled, in a way, George thought, like she was trying to keep a giggle in. His smile widened. How hadn't he met her in school? She was in year seven at the moment, a year younger than him. Ron and the others were a year below her, and Ginny a year below them. George knew why. He had been paying attention to the other years, where his friends were, and not the one directly below him. What a mistake that had been.

"Well?" George coxed.

"George." She said, and it wasn't a question.

Elated, George asked, "And how did you know that?"

The girl reached over and tugged gently at the name tag pinned to George's chest, which actually said Fred. She smiled up at him when he looked back down at her again, and she said, "You two are pretty predictable."

George's smile became wider as he watched the girl look around the shop, and her eye landed on the little nest of Pygmy Puffs beside the window. "Predictable, huh?" George said out loud, and he strode over to the nest, the girl in tow, and asked, "Which is your favorite?"

"The little one in the corner." She said pointing.

It was squeaking loudly and tickling another small Puff, then scuttling away quickly when the Puff turned around, thus framing an innocent Puffy bystander. George reached into the nest and picked it up. "Normally 10 galleons, but for being so clever, you can have him at no cost." The girl laughed as George gently placed the Puff into her hand and it seemed to hop in a little circle, excited to be chosen. "What will you name him? Personally, I think George would be the perfect name."

She laughed, "If you insist, then alright, he can be George."

"George is pretty adorable, wouldn't you agree? Quite the clever little prankster."

"Yes, he is. That's why I like him. He has a lot of personality."

"You think you'll like being with George?"

"I'm sure I will."

George smiled, "But he needs to know your name. George, that is."

"Does he now?" She started, "I could just tell him on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school."

"I wasn't talking about the Puff." George said smoothly, and he noticed the girl's cheeks turn a bright red.

"My name is Mindy."

"Mindy…" George repeated in a whisper while the Puffy George purred in his new owner's hand.

"Forge!"

George perked up and looked at his twin, "Gred?"

"Found Mindy's nephew." Fred said, and he looked at Mindy, "He got a little carried away with the Ton-Tongue Toffee."

"I'm so sorry!" Mindy said as she looked down at her nephew. George noticed he was a first year.

"Not to worry, ma'am, it was a free sample." Fred beamed.

"We should get going." Mindy said absently, while handing over the money to pay for her nephew's purchases, "I expect the train will be leaving soon. We don't want to miss it." She smiled at George, "Thank you for George. I'll be seeing you!" And after gathering her young relative, Mindy left the store.

"…George?"

"The Puff." George said happily.

"She named it George?"

"Well why wouldn't she? It was the best Puff we had."

That year, Fred and George spent their time working in their shop and spoiling their mother, who, in turn, often welcomed her sons for dinner whenever she could. Despite her complete disapproval of the twins leaving school to pursue their joke shop, she acted proud of them. Must have been the new witch hat that she got at Christmas.

That Christmas, they spent at the Burrow, with Harry as visiter. When everyone else was talking during dinner, Molly yelling at Ron for his grades, Ginny speaking to Bill and Charlie, and his father talking to Fred, George leaned over and asked Harry, "Do you know a Mindy, Harry?"

"Mindy Roberts?" Harry asked.

"Does she have brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah, she's a year above me." And George knew it was her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how…uh…Her Pygmy Puff was doing."

"She loves that thing." Harry said, though he didn't know the effect it was having on George, "It's always in her pocket. It likes being with her."

And George didn't need to hear any more.

The death of Dumbledore and the Death Eater attack on the school was enough to take George's mind off of Mindy and on to serious business. His and his bother's shop had been constantly under threat of closing since Christmas-the Death Eaters were becoming braver and had been eyeing the store with displeasure the entire year. Fred suggested that he and George go to Dumbledore's funeral, and George agreed.

George went back to Hogwarts for two reasons. The first and most important was to pay his respects to Dumbledore. The second was to see Mindy.

He did. She was standing by the door when he and his twin arrived, seeming to wait for a group of people to pass before she tried to get into the castle. "Mindy!" George said.

"George.." She said softly. Her eyes, her normally bright eyes, were dull and her cheeks were wet. "H-How are you?"

"A little down." George said. Mindy gave a pathetic laugh and attempted to whip her cheeks. George started again, "You've graduated?"

"Yes." She said grimly.

"What will you be doing next year, then?"

"I'll be working at Gringrotts. As a teller."

George perked up, "That's right near us." He leaned closer, putting one of his large hands on her shaking shoulder, "If you ever need someone to talk to. To have lunch with. Feel free to pop in. Anytime."

Mindy smiled up at him, her eyes alight for only a moment, "Thank you George…"

And she did pop in. The first time was George's favorite time. He was working on shuffling the Pygmy Puffs into the corner of their nest so he could clean it when he heard the familiar jingle sound just to his left. Without looking up, he said, "Be with you a moment…"

Fred was more punctual, and sprang up to the costumer with a smile across his face, "Mindy! Wonderful to see you again! How have you been?"

George almost slammed his head against the shelf hanging over the cage as he looked up sharply. Mindy was standing there, wearing business robes and holding a book. Her hair was tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was smiling, her electric blue eyes sparkling. George loved those eyes. Her soft voice said, "I'm fine, Fred, how are you?"

"Fine fine. Tell me, how do you know I'm Fred?"

She laughed, "Just a hunch. I'm here for George?"

"Just over yonder. Tell me if you need anything! I'm working on some shield cloaks at the moment in the back." And he winked at his brother, which George knew Mindy saw, and sprang away just like he came.

"Good morning." George said.

"Hello." Said Mindy, "I thought..maybe you'd be up for some coffee?"

"I'd love to! I'll just tell Fred."

Coffee that day with Mindy was one of George's most favorite coffee trips. Because he got to learn things about Mindy he never knew before. Mindy came in almost every single day during her lunch hour to have lunch of George, and often, Fred came too, but respected it when his brother wanted to be left alone with his new object of affection. Mindy often brought her kit along and would sit down with the two of them over their food and go over their expenses with her, and when they went to the back to withdrawl money, it was Mindy whom they requested to escort them down to their vault. She had become such a part of George's life, and he just couldn't help but ask her question after question.

"What are your parents like?"

"Muggle-born." She explained, "But my nephew is too. He's at home at the moment instead of Hogwarts."

"That's smart." George said gently, "You haven't been..Pestered..have you?"

"A little. When Bellatrix Lestrange came to my counter I'm sure she had a fit. Other than that, not really. Scary being here. Being magic."

"You have us." George said, "And classmates from Hogwarts."

"I would never-"

"For George then. To keep George safe. How's he doing?"

"He's getting old and fat." She said fondly, "I have him right here." And she reached into her oversized structured purse and pulled out the little Puff. He was sleeping. "He likes my purse-he finds candy at the bottom."

"They often do.." George said. Mindy had treated him well, but he couldn't help but tell how old George was. They didn't live long.

That's why a few weeks later, he wasn't surprised to see a distressed Mindy rush into his store. "George!"

"Mindy!" Fred yelled, "What's the matter?"

"Where's George?"

"Uh.." Fred said softly, "Forge! Costumer! A little bit of an emergency, I believe!"

George came rushing out of the top floor of their little shop to Mindy. He stopped short and stared at Mindy, who was breathing hard from running. "Good afternoon Mindy…"

"It's George…" Mindy started.

Fred intervened, "Of course it's George. You asked for him."

"Not me, you idiot. The Puff."

"He's ill. He won't eat. He's not moving. He's breathing but he won't do anything else. Please help him…" Mindy said quickly, looking to and from both brothers. Neither of them said anything, only looked down sadly at the little Puff.

"Now, Mindy, Pygmy Puffs are specially bred animals…" George said softly, "They're not meant to live as long as an owl or a cat…"

"You mean…" She whispered. "You mean..he's dying…"

"On the bright side, the other George is alive…" George said slowly, looking up from the little Puff and staring into the wide eyes of Mindy. "He was happy." He saved, "Happy to be with you…"

"I better get going. My break is over." She smiled at him sadly, "When I get home tonight, I'll have to make him his favorite meal." And after a few goodbyes, she left.

George didn't see Mindy until he was just about to close up shop with Fred for the holidays and head back to the Burrow. He was saddened by the fact that Mindy hadn't popped in like she had promised. George was sure to be dead by now.

It was snowing, with big fluffy snowflakes and the wind only gently prodding at the cheeks, when he saw Mindy shuffling through the snow before him. Her cheeks were bright pink and her nose was red, but he still thought she was beautiful. "Good afternoon." He said slyly.

Mindy smiled, "I brought something for you and Fred." And she held up a little gifts basket full of what looked like muggle treats, "They're all from London. I bet you've never had any of them."

"Haven't..Ever." George said.

Fred, who had joined the conversation by then, looked into the basket, "Dad's going to like these more than we will, Forge."

"No kidding, Greg. Let's hope he doesn't eat them all…" He looked up to Mindy, "What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Going home for Christmas. It'll be nice being back in London. I've missed it."

"You'll be safe with your muggle family, yes?"

"Hopefully. I've put some enchantments around the house…"

"You'll be fine. Pop in when you come back." George said.

"So we know you're alive." Fred clarified.

"I'll make sure I do."

And for months upon months, Mindy was gone. George was told by Harry, who was told by a disgruntled Griphook, that she had gone into hiding with her family right after Christmas, when her home was ambushed by Death Eaters late one evening. George sent an owl to her, in hopes for a reply, but he never got one. Pig had returned with the letter, panicked, because he had failed an assignment. But in reality, George was even more panicked.

"You should have taken her on a date when you could." Fred said one afternoon when George was organizing the shelves with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"I couldn't do it." George said quietly.

Fred stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his twin. Normally in tuned to his brother, for the first time in a long time, he didn't understand George's train of thought, "You couldn't do it?"

George shook his head. "Start dating a girl in the middle of a war?"

"Kinda like getting married or something, huh?"

"That's different."

"Aren't you supposed to be the romantic between us? The optimistic one?"

"It's too sad now." George said. "After the war. After all this, I might try to actually be with her."

"George…The DA galleon." And sure enough, Fred's coin had a message from Neville, saying that Harry was back at Hogwarts, and that a revolution was afoot.

"Looks like the end of this war will be sooner than we thought."

"Are you ready, Forge? If we hurry, you'll be on a dinner date with Mindy by Friday."

George smiled at his twin, his best friend, is partner in crime, and the raw impression of himself in times of confusion, "Sure thing, Greg."

Upon crawling out of the portrait's passage and into the Room of Requirement, Fred and George were faced with their little brother and sister, Harry, Hermione, and the other patrons of Dumbledore's Army.

"What's the plan, Harry?" Fred asked.

And George watched with amusement as Harry suddenly came up with a plan to fight against the Death Eaters while he looked for something no one knew about. During this speech, more members of the Army and other students of Hogwarts who had left that year were crawling out of the hole to fight. He saw some of his own classmates, like Angelina and Cho. However, his attention was completely on the hole when he noticed someone else crawl through.

Her brown hair was the first thing he saw, but he had come to memorize how her hair was parted slightly to the side to know who it was before his eyes met with electric blue. "Mindy!"

Mindy glanced up upon hearing her name and smiled grimly, "George."

"We always meet in the worst situations, don't we?" George said, walking over to take Mindy's hand and help her out of the passage gracefully.

Mindy huffed with amusement, "Unfortunately. How did you get here?"

"DA coins. You?"

"Another witch on my street knew about the war and asked me how I would get to Hogwarts if I ever needed to. She told me to go to Hog's Head."

"You plan to fight?"

Mindy shook her head, "I can't. My wand was broken while I was running away from a Death Eater while getting into Hog's Head. They're swarming all over Hogsmeade. But I'll wait here."

George looked to Fred, who raised his eyebrows and shuffled out of the door and into the corridor outside. During his conversation with Mindy, George had ignored Harry's speech, which included instructions he didn't hear and the agreement that the students would be heading out. It was only George and Mindy in the Room now.

"Listen, Mindy, when this is all over…"

"Shush, someone's coming…"

The Weasley family finally crawled out, including Percy.

"Percy!"

"Come on." Percy said, grabbing George by the sleeve of his robes and leading him out the door, "We need to help Fred."

"Bye.." George said softly to Mindy. She gave him a weak wave; fear laced in her eyes. The facial expression that impressed itself in George's mind until he saw her again.

He was sitting next to Fred's dead body with the rest of his family. Other casualties included Tonks and Lupin and a few of the Hogwarts students. George's mind was blank, his soul was gone; with it's twin, away from him, for what felt like forever. What was he going to now that his other half was gone? Who would he confide to? Who would tell him to date girls when he knew he shouldn't? Ron? Percy? How absurd.

Harry had come and finished Voldemort off. George hardly paid this any attention. It was wonderful to be able to be free once again. To be able to be himself, to be with who he wanted to, to not fear anymore, but was it all worth it? Now that Fred was gone. Was it worth being free again?

More months passed. Ron and Hermione started to date, finally. Harry and Ginny started dating again, much to Ron's discomfort. Fluer and Bill had become pregnant; Charlie was still single. George had refused to open the shop for these months, telling his mother that he just wanted to recover without having to force himself to be happy. He just wanted to be alone; since it was the first time he had ever really been alone.

The morning that he opened the shop again, George was bustling around, dusting off the shelves that had been left alone for months. All the Pygmy Puffs were still alive, having been fed by one of the other employees every other day since he and Fred left. Upon hearing the jingle he hadn't heard for so long, George didn't look up from the shelf, but said, "Be with you a moment." dully.

Whomever it was, they did wait, for they stood at the door with their hands folded over their skirt, watching George intently. He could feel their eyes upon his back. Sad eyes. Electric eyes.

Turning around, finally, George saw Mindy. He also fell off the ladder he was standing on to dust the top shelf. "Mindy…"

"Hello..Sorry, have I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all.." George said, as he climbed down to greet her, "I've just opened the shop again."

"I noticed. I've been checking every morning on my way to work."

George smiled sheepishly, "Took a little break."

"I heard…about..well.."

"I bet." George cut off, "How is your family?"

"My parents were killed while I went back to Hogwarts." She said softly, "My nephew too."

George felt his heart break for her, "And you just..went back to work?"

She smiled at him, "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted us to morn what we lost. He would have wanted us to honor the people who gave everything for everyone else."

George smiled. It was, and it was sad so, the first smile that had graced his lips since he and Mindy were in the Room of Requirement together. "Would you like to have dinner?"

Mindy had been looking at the Pygmy Puffs, most likely wondering if it would be emotionally wise for her to get a new one after she had lost her first. She perked up at the question, "I'm sorry?"

"Dinner. With me. Tonight?"

Mindy smiled at him, "I thought you would ask some time."

George was taken aback, "How?"

Mindy's smiled widened, "You're pretty predictable."

* * *

Because geegee20 asked.


End file.
